


a study of trust (of love, of two brothers)

by Allthefeels_itsmeh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, POV Dean Winchester, Relationship Study, Short One Shot, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthefeels_itsmeh/pseuds/Allthefeels_itsmeh
Summary: (no specific timeline, short, one shot.)a glance at the Winchester brothers.(no wincest)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 9





	a study of trust (of love, of two brothers)

**Author's Note:**

> i was looking for something small to write, so this sprang out of my silly little brain. it's really short, but i wasn't sure how much detail i wanted in this, and i didn't want it to drag on for a long time, because there wasn't much substance to begin with.   
> enjoy :)

He wanted to tell him how much he loved him but he didn't really know how. 

He used to, maybe when the both of them were younger, and they only had each other, them against the world. It's not like they didn't have each other anymore, everything seemed so much more difficult now. With everything the both of them had gone through, separately and apart, they were different now, and it was hard for Dean to get a read on where exactly Sam was mentally and emotionally. They had never been people who communicated with words much anyways. It had always been actions, quiet glances that said everything they needed. One of them would have a nightmare, every night it seemed, and the other would help, not with words, but with silent reassurance, a hand on the shoulder, or moving slightly closer on the bed that they had to share. (There was no longer enough money to get a room with two singles.) 

But Dean could no longer tell of this way of reassurance was enough for his brother. He seemed more closed off than ever, not letting Dean close enough to know how he was really doing. That, in itself, was a testament to Sam's mental state. 

Nevertheless, the brothers kept on. And things seemed to right themselves between them, as time went on.


End file.
